Can It Last?
by SweetiePie1
Summary: * Nicole had met the Hardyz and Lita about a year earlier. They had instantly become friends. She also became a good friend with Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. About 6 months after they met, Nicole and Jeff started to date. Now after 6 months together, so


Nicole 

skatersweetie23@yahoo.com 

Story 

"Can It Last?" 

The Hardyz, Lita, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms 

PG-13 

5 chapters 

* Nicole had met the Hardyz and Lita about a year earlier. They had instantly become friends. She also became a good friend with Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. About 6 months after they met, Nicole and Jeff started to date. Now after 6 months together, someone else wants Nicole's affection. Will they get it? Or will 

Nicole and Jeff's love is strong enough to survive? * 

*~*~*~* 

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Nicole and Brian. This is all fiction and it's only for fun. Don't sue, please!)

*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: Happy Life

* "Hey Nicky, wait up!" Jeff Hardy called to his girlfriend of 6 months, Nicole Riley. 

* "Hey babe," she said as he approached her. They kissed and then they heard the 'Awe's. It was Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. 

* "Hey Shan, hey Sugar." Nicole said, using their nicknames. They waved as they approached the couple. 

* "So what are we doing tonight?" Asked Shane. 

* "I'm staying home to finish my short story." Replied Nicole. Even though she was in the WWE, she was still only 20 and she had to try to do some of her college work. 

* "What about you rainbow brite?" Questioned Shannon. Jeff smacked him and smiled. 

* "I guess I'm going, if you don't mind." He said, looking at Nicole.

* "No, go ahead." She replied. Just then Matt and Amy (Lita) walked up and they all got ready to leave for the club. 

* Nicole got her things together and said goodbye. "See ya later guys." She said. She hugged them all and kissed Jeff. "Bye babe." She said to him. She drove to the hotel in her car, while the other five got in Matt's car and went to the club.

Chapter 2: Old Friends

* Nicole was at her hotel room, writing her short story when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, expecting it to be Jeff and said, "Hey babe." 

* "Hey darling," a mysterious voice replied. 

* "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Who is this?" She questioned. 

* "You don't remember me?" The person asked. 

* "No. Wait, Brian?" She asked, referring to her ex-boyfriend. 

* "Good job! You win a million dollars and a great big kiss!" He said, laughing evilly. 

* "What do you want Brian? I'm busy." Nicole stated in an annoyed voice. 

* "I want you babe." 

* "Too bad. Were not together after you cheated on me. Plus were in different states, so thankfully, I don't have to deal with you." 

* "That's where you're wrong, sweetheart. Open your door." 

* Scared of what he was talking about Nicole walked to the door and slowly opened it. It was Brian. 

* "Hey babe." He said as he grabbed her in a big hug. 

* "Brian let go." Nicole said as he squeezed her one last time and then let her go. 

* "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked, pushing his way into her room. 

* "Sure." She said in a dull manner. 

*~*~*~* 

* Meanwhile it was one in the morning and Jeff and Shannon had decided to leave the club. Shannon was tired and Jeff wanted to see Nicole. They took a cab back to the WWE arena and got their cars. Then they drove to the hotel. Matt, Amy, and Shane decided to stay at the club. 

* Once they got to the hotel, Shannon went to his room and Jeff went to his and Nicole's. When he got there he heard voices. He used his key to open the door. 

* "... So anyway I was just running and running and BAM! I ran into him!" He heard a male voice say. He saw Nicole sitting on her bed, looking bored, and a young man, about 22, sitting on his bed. He was tall, like Jeff, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. 

* "Hey, Nic." Jeff said, getting both Nicole's and the guy's attention. 

* "Hey Jeffy." Nicole said, using his nickname. 

* Hey." Jeff said looking at the guy and extending his hand. "Jeff Hardy and you are?" 

* "Brian Williams." He said placing his hand in Jeff's and shaking it. 

* "Brian just came by to catch up on old times." Nicole explained. "We're old friends." 

* "Actually, we used to date." Brian said. Jeff raised an eyebrow. 

* "Oh. Cool." Jeff said with a fake smile. Nicole saw Brian smile when he saw that Jeff was a little jealous. She rolled her eyes. 

* "Well Brian, it was cool catching up with you, but it's late and I think I'm going to go to sleep." Nicole said, hoping Brian would leave. 

* "Okay, well I'm going to be in town for another three days. How about you?" He asked. 

* "Same." She mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear. 

* "What?" He asked. 

* "Same." 

* "Cool. See you later, Nicole. Nice meeting you Jeff." With that, he left. 

* "Old boyfriend?" Jeff asked. 

* "Long story." Nicole replied. 

* "Tell me." 

* "He cheated on me with this bitch. I guess it wasn't such a long story." She smirked. 

* "Sorry, babe I didn't know." 

* "It's okay, lets go to sleep." With that, Nicole put on her pajamas and Jeff stripped to his boxers and they fell asleep, Nicole cuddled in Jeff's strong arms. 

Chapter 3: The Story

* The next morning Nicole and Jeff woke up early to go to an autograph signing. At 8 o'clock, they met up with Matt, Amy, Shannon, and Shane. 

* Everything at the signing was normal until Brian showed up. Not wanting to cause a weird scene, she just signed his autograph like normal.

* "Um, can I have a hug, Nicole?" Brian asked, smiling. Jeff made a face at him. Not wanting anyone to think she was being mean to a fan, she hugged him. But, he didn't want to let go.

* "Brian let go of me." Nicole whispered. "Please."

* He whispered, "Only for you babe." And let her go. He took his autograph and walked away.

*~*~*~*

* After the autograph signing, the six friends went to lunch at Wendy's. They all ordered their food and went to sit down. Matt, Amy, and Shane sat at one table. Nicole, Jeff, and Shannon sat at another. They sat near each other so they could all talk. 

* "So, Nic, what's up with that Brian guy?" Questioned Shane.

* "Well, he's this guy I used to date. About five years ago we met. I was about 15 and he was about 17. We became friends and he asked me to his senior prom. We went as friends. But, we became more. The next year at my junior prom, we went as boyfriend and girlfriend. I told him that I wasn't ready to have sex and he said he understood. But, after we had been dating for about a year, things got weird. He was in college, so I didn't see him at school. We only hung out on weekends. A lot of people started telling me that they saw him with another girl. At first, I didn't believe them. I asked him and he said they were lying. I believed him. Up until my graduation. I invited him. He said he would come, but I remember as I walked up when they called my name, I looked for him and he wasn't there. So, after graduation I went to his dorm room. He was sleeping. I woke him up and asked why he missed my graduation. He said he overslept. Then I saw two condoms on the floor. He swore they wore his roommates. I didn't believe so I left. Two days later I went back to talk to him and I found him in bed with this girl Monique. I broke up with him and hadn't spoken to him until yesterday."

* "Wow." Matt said. "Sorry, Nic."

* "No big deal. I survived, and now I've got Jeffro here." She said pointing to Jeff, who kissed her on the cheek. They finished their lunch and left. As they got to their cars, someone came up behind Nicole and poked her in the shoulder. She turned around and saw.... Brian.

* "Hey Nicole, can we go out and talk? Maybe for dinner?"

* "I don't know."

* "Please. I just want to clear up a few things. Please." He begged.

* "I guess. Come to my hotel room at 7 o' clock. Ok?" She asked. 

* He nodded and walked away. Nicole looked at Jeff and saw the look on his face. She kissed him to assure him that she didn't care about Brian anymore. He kissed her back, carefully parting her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth like he wanted and put her tongue in his mouth. They continued to deepen the kiss, 

Unaware that their friends were still right there.

* Shane finally got tired of them making out and cleared his throat to get their attention. They separated and got in their car, and drove back to the hotel.

Chapter 4: The Date

* At about 7 o' clock that night, Nicole was ready for her "date" with Brian. She didn't really want to go, but she figured she could at least listen to what Brian had to say. She was brushing her shoulder-length brown hair when someone knocked on the door. Jeff answered it and it was Brian. Nicole grabbed her mini backpack and kissed Jeff on the cheek and left with Brian.

* In the car Nicole didn't say anything to Brian. She just sang along to the songs on the radio. 

* "I had almost forgotten how beautiful you sang." Brian said sweetly. Nicole actually smiled a little at his compliment. 

* At the restaurant Nicole was glad Brian hadn't picked some fancy restaurant to go to, since she only wore a pair of tan khaki pants that flared and a black halter top with her black boots that were 4" high.

* "I'll have a mini Caesar salad with ranch dressing and an order of garlic bread." Nicole told the waiter.

* "And to drink?" He asked.

* "A root beer, please." Nicole replied.

* " I'll have the chicken Parmesan and a diet coke." Brian said. The waiter nodded and left.

* "This is a nice place. I'm glad I didn't overdress." Nicole said, laughing a little.

* "You look beautiful." Brian complimented. "I still can't believe how blue your eyes are."

* "Thanks." Nicole said, blushing. Then their food arrived. They ate in silence. "So what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Nicole asked.

* "I wanted to apologize for what happened with us. Why we broke up."

* "Your apologizing for cheating on me?"

* "Yeah."

* "Why did you do it in the first place?" She asked.

* "I don't know. I loved you, but I guess I was just stupid and all I wanted was sex."

* "Oh." Nicole said. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you that. I just wasn't ready."

* "I know." They finished their meals and Brian paid the check and they left. He drove back to the hotel and walked Nicole to her room.

* "Thank you for apologizing to me Brian. It meant a lot to me."

* "Your welcome. I am sorry and I do still love you. I always will." After he said that he leaned down and kissed Nicole on the lips. She wasn't expecting it and she tried to pull away but it was no use, Brian was stronger than she was and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. 

* Jeff heard noise outside the room and he got up. He opened the door and saw Nicole and Brian kissing. He was shocked. It looked like Nicole was trying to pull away, but even though, she was kissing him back. 

* "What the hell is going on!?" Jeff yelled, loud enough so that Matt and Amy in the next room came out. Shannon and Shane also came out within seconds. By then, Brian had pulled away from Nicole.

* "Guys? What happened" asked Amy.

* "Man, I got to go." Brian said and he ran down the hall.

* Nicole looked at Jeff and saw the hurt look in his green eyes. She felt like she was going to cry. She looked at all of the confused looks on her friend's faces and she didn't know what to do.

* "Jeff," she started. "I didn't..."

* Jeff cut her off by raising his hands to tell her to stop. "Matt," he said. "Can I stay in your room tonight?" Matt nodded and opened his door. Amy walked over to Nicole and walked her into her room. She stayed with her that night.

* Amy tried to ask Nicole what happened but Nicole just walked into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. Then she went to bed. Amy also went to bed, but occasionally heard Nicole sniffle, trying to hold back her tears.

*~*~*~*

Chapter 5: Can It Last?

* The next morning, when Nicole woke up, she looked for Jeff but couldn't find him. Then she saw Amy in the bed next to hers and she remembered what happened. Tears came to her eyes and she wiped them away. She got up and got her clothes and went in the bathroom. She took a hot shower and tried to forget what had happened the night before. Brian had done it all, trying to get her back. She couldn't believe that she had lost Jeff.

* After her shower Nicole put her wet hair up in a bun on her head. She threw on a pair of black cargo pants and a tight white T- shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and made her bed. Amy woke up and greeted her.

* "Hey girl." Amy said. "You okay?"

* Nicole shook her head and sat on her bed. Amy came over to her and hugged her. 

"Just give him time. He loves you, I know it."

* Nicole nodded and wiped away her tears. She got up and put on her black her sneakers. Amy made her bed and got in the shower. Nicole looked at herself and noticed that she was wearing the shirt Jeff had given her for her birthday. Before she could cry again, she took of the shirt and grabbed a baby blue and white cap sleeved T-shirt that matched her eyes. 

* "Nicole!" Amy called from the bathroom.

* "Yeah?" She called back.

* "Throw me my red bra? Please."

* Nicole threw Amy her bra and then there was knock on her door. It was Matt. 

* He hugged her tightly and walked with her to her bed and sat down. "You okay?"

* Nicole shrugged her shoulders and sat beside him. 

* "If it makes you feel any better he called your name a bunch of times last night." 

* "That doesn't make me feel better." 

* "Sorry. So what actually happened?"

* Nicole waited to tell Matt until Amy was out of the bathroom. She knew that Amy wanted to know. As she was about to tell them, someone knocked on the door. Nicole answered it. It was Shannon and Shane. They sat down and Nicole told them the truth. They understood why Jeff was upset but they also understood that it wasn't Nicole's fault.

* "I have to tell him." Nicole said. They nodded and left her alone to think if how to get the love of her life back.

*~*~*~*

* An hour later Nicole was at Jeff's door. She knocked, afraid of whether or not Jeff would answer. He did. He looked at Nicole and she could tell he had been crying. Just like her. 

* "Can we talk?" She asked. He opened the door wider for her to get in. 

* She sat on his bed and he sat on Matt's. Nicole noticed that he must've just gotten out of the shower. His blue and purple hair was wet and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was only a pair of blue jeans. 

* "Jeff, I'm so sorry." Nicole said. She noticed the look of hurt and anger in his green eyes. She felt horrible.

* He looked past her, not making eye contact. Instead, he looked at the wall. 

* "Jeff, I know you're mad, and you probably hate me..."

* Jeff cut her off by whispering, "I don't hate you. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

* "I'm so sorry. He kissed me, I couldn't get away. I should've done something." Nicole started to cry again. She looked at Jeff. He finally made eye contact with her. 

"I love you Jeff."

* Jeff looked at Nicole. He looked into her baby blue eyes and saw that she really loved him. "I love you too."

* "You do?"

* "Yeah." 

* Jeff nodded and sat down next to Nicole. They hugged. Nicole pulled away from Jeff and looked at him. They started to kiss. The kiss led to more. Nicole had always wanted Jeff to be her first, and now he was. 

* No matter who tried to separate them, they were in love and they were willing to make it last, no matter what.


End file.
